


Binding Agreements

by east_sunrise



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Demon AU, Demon Deals, Demon Sex, Demon/Human Relationships, F/M, Incubus!Loki, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/east_sunrise/pseuds/east_sunrise
Summary: A half dead incubus is not what you expected on a routine exorcism call, but you make a deal with him anyway to get him off-world. You didn't expect the effect he would have on you, however, just like how you didn't expect the terms of this agreement to keep evolving.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 148





	Binding Agreements

You sighed as you trudged up the flights of stairs. This was the fifth demon call today, and to be honest, you were getting a little tired of being used as a personal exorcism tradesman. You take one seminar in school, and suddenly everyone only needs you to send demons back to hell. You don’t get the fun spirits, never get to bust out your spirit cage for ghosts, or use your special Fan of Holy Fire.

  
You knocked on the apartment door, which opened almost immediately to reveal a frazzled looking woman. She looked so relieved by your presence, and you almost forgot about the amount of money you were going to have to shell out to buy more chalk. You tried for a friendly smile, “Hi, I’m here about the call I got for a demon. Can I come in?”  
She nodded, and opened the door wider, stepping out of the way to allow you into the living room. “I’m so sorry to bother you today miss. It’s just that my kids and I heard a thump at breakfast, about two hours ago coming from the storage closet, and I don’t think that I would be able to handle something like that. You see, he’s been making quite a fuss, and ever since my husband died... “

  
You stopped her there, “Ma’am, you haven’t opened the door at all?” She shook her head vigorously. “So you don’t know what it is?” She sent you a confused look. You sighed. “You don’t know if it is a demon versus a monster?”

  
She shook her head back and forth again, “Oh no. I called the general hotline for beings in homes, and they assured me that they would send an expert.”

  
You groaned internally. Those morons at the center always called the first person on the available list for these kinds of situations. You had heard several stories of warlocks who were mauled because they were under the assumption that they would be performing a simple spirit entrapment, only to be confronted with a Code Red monster. Or a warrior sent to dispatch a monster only to get possessed by the ghost under the bed. The administration was so incompetent that the call center hadn’t been restaffed or even reprimanded as far as you had heard for these attacks, since all of the injuries could just be magicked away. But you needed the money badly. Your rent was due in a week, and you were substantially short. So, whether it was a demon like the call center had claimed, or a monster, you would deal.

  
You pulled out your short sword and readied your staff in the other hand. “Lead on ma’am.”

  
She eyed your blade cautiously, “Is there something I need to be worried about?”

  
You looked at her tiredly, “No, but I wouldn’t recommend being around when I open the door.”

  
She shuddered, “Sounds good to me. Just try not to get too much monster juice on the carpet please.” She led you to the closet at the end of the hall, and almost instantly disappeared into another doorway, shutting the door behind her.

  
You eyed the closet door speculatively. It was definitely not a ghost, but that left almost every single possibility open for a monster with a physical body. The fact that it had been here for hours and also hadn’t already burst out meant that it was weak, but you prepared yourself for the worst nonetheless. She had said that whatever was inside had been “making a fuss” but there was nothing moving within the closet’s interior now, at least not that you could hear.

  
In one fluid motion, you twisted the handle and opened the door, sliding to the side and readying your sword and staff. However, nothing happened. You edged forward, conjuring light from your staff to better see into the dim closet. Your light fell upon a naked figure, hunched over in the back corner of the closet. You moved forward carefully, keeping your weapons at the ready. As you got closer, you saw the horns protruding from the figure’s forehead and a tail. You cursed. What was an incubus doing in the supply closet of a single mother and her kids?

  
You sheathed your sword. He didn’t look to be in any shape to attack you physically, but you were going to have to take him back to your headquarters to properly send him back to the demon world. You see, incubi and succubi are special cases. Their tendency to sexually take advantage of young humans means that they have a special place in the afterlife, away from the general population of the dead. This was generally more difficult to reach as a magical human, and would require even more particular circumstances than a normal demon would.

  
It was going to be a long and exhausting process. You sighed before conjuring restraints and opening a direct portal to your headquarters. Levitating the unconscious demon through the door, you quickly restrained him on the table before jumping back through to the closet. You poked your head into the room the woman had gone into and reassured her that everything was taken care of. She was extremely relieved, and even gave you a generous tip on top of the standard payment. You thanked her, then returned to the closet and portaled to your headquarters, where the incubus was still out cold.

  
You quickly checked his restraints, making sure that they were tight, and as an afterthought, you tied a rag over his mouth and effectively gagged him. Incubi were known for their dangerous and cunning persuasiveness, and it wouldn’t do to have this one talking while you tried to send him back to his world. As you finished tying the gag, you noticed that this incubi was particularly handsome. He had long dark hair and fine features that gave him an intelligent, if sneaky look. However, as you examined his face, you noticed the gauntness, the dark bags under his eyes, and the slight gray color to the tips of his ears. You cursed internally. You knew the signs of starvation in different demons, and this one hadn’t eaten in a while.

  
Then, he stirred and you jumped, retreating to your desk and grabbing your staff. He opened his eyes, trying to move only to find himself restrained and gagged. A snarl resounded through the room, and you shuddered at the primal rage in his eyes. Then, his eyes locked with yours, and something else flashed through them. You stood straight, “I can take the gag off,” He nodded vigorously at that statement, “but the second you try to coerce me into anything, I make no promises for the well-being of your tongue.”

  
Laughter flashed through his beautiful eyes, and he inclined his head. You strode over to him purposefully and untied the rag. He relaxed as soon as it was off, glancing lazily over you, “Well I didn’t expect to wake up like this.”

  
Your lip curled at his flippancy, “What was an incubus doing in the closet of a widowed mother and her children?”

  
He raised an eyebrow at this, “I was in the closet? Well that was also a different experience, I haven't been in there for several thousand years.”

  
You fought to keep a straight face and succeeded, “Don’t give me that bullshit. You know that incubi are only allowed in this world if they have a licensed employer, and never within the private property of living humans.” Incubi and succubi were allowed to work in the human world as prostitutes and consorts, due to their basic needs to live off of lust.

  
A sneer disfigured his handsome features, “Oh, I’m aware.”

  
“Then what were you doing in the closet of a single mother?”

  
He groaned, “Again with the closet! Truly, I haven’t the faintest idea of how I ended up there. I’d have to be completely desperate to try to feed off of any random, helpless woman.” He paused for a half-beat, then his eyes flicked over to you, one perfect brow arched, “You really care about some woman who would have been subject to a hypothetical assault?”

  
You stared him down, “Yes. That’s what this job is about anyway. Why else would I be asking you?”

  
He shrugged, “You’re either stupidly naive or just… nevermind you’re definitely the first.”

  
You almost snarled at that, “I’m aware of the hunters who take advantage of others or who are in it for the money.”

  
He grinned up at you, “No need to get angry, I wasn’t trying to offend. Nevermind I was, but anyway, is this normal procedure for exorcisms, huntress? That’s what I’m assuming you are planning to do to me.”

  
You took a deep breath and reeled your temper in, “No, this isn’t normal procedure. But you’re a special case, and it would really help if I could just get a name for the report anyway.”  
His tongue slid over his lips, wetting them, “Loki. And I’m bisexual, by the way.”

  
You blinked, before trying to school your features, “I don’t remember asking about the second part.”

  
He winked, “Just thought you might like to know.”

You sighed. Even the extra tip on top of the standard payment wasn’t enough for this, “We’re going to move on. Why are you on Earth?”

  
“Very well. For the past three months I have been imprisoned in the Dark Elf Kingdom because I refused to marry their king.”

  
“Why?” You wished he would stop looking over your body like that. It was making it hard to concentrate.

  
“Because he wasn’t looking for a ruling partner, he was looking for a concubine to be his sex slave. They left me in the dungeon without any companionship and therefore no way to feed myself. As I weakened, I knew that I was running out of time. I gathered all of my strength, and stole a little bit from my guards. Blowing your coworker outside of the prison cell of an incubi is not the smartest thing to do. However, I overestimated my power, thinking that I could transport myself magically all the way to my own realm. I obviously couldn’t, and wound up here in the company of a beautiful lady.”

  
You sent him a look, “Remember, your tongue is only still in your head because of my will for it to be. And, I know that you’re starving without anything to feed off of. How much time do you have left, demon? It definitely isn’t enough to survive another teleportation back to the afterlife, not without a good hard fuck.”

  
He refused to break eye contact, “Is that a threat or an offer?” A hint of hunger colored his tone, and you barely suppressed your shudder of arousal at the lust growing in his eyes.  
You smirked, “Even I’m not heartless enough to let someone starve when I can provide. But I get something out of this too. I give you enough to get out of Earth, and you leave. Don’t come back unless you’re under legal terms.”

  
He eyed you again, gaze flickering over your body, “I hope that you get more out of this than just my leaving Earth.”

  
You rolled your eyes, “Do we have a deal, demon?”

  
A fang glinted as he chewed his bottom lip, before he nodded,” Very well, huntress.”

  
Your gaze raked over him, noting his obvious arousal, “I’m not going to untie you for obvious reasons, but that doesn’t mean you can’t get what you need.” You walked around the table until you were between his legs. Taking his erection in your hands, you marveled at the heavy thickness of it. Leaning down, you dragged your tongue down his shaft, enjoying the groan that came from Loki. Taking it in both hands, you took him into your mouth, relaxing your throat to allow yourself to sink as deep as you possibly could without gagging. Swallowing around his shaft, you felt his cock twitch at the back of your throat. You laved your tongue over what you couldn’t reach, slicking it up as best as you could before pulling off completely, wiping your drool. You quickly took off your shirt and pants, eager to relieve the ache in between your legs as you surveyed the beautiful man before you.

  
You climbed onto the table and straddled his length, shoving your panties to the side. You rubbed the head of his dick against your soaked entrance before just barely sinking down to take the head. You stifled a groan at the feeling of him pulsing inside of your cunt, forcing yourself to take deep breaths and relax. His length wasn’t any small feat, and you slowly inched down his shaft.

  
A low groan emanated from the end of the table. You glanced over at him and saw his head thrown back against the table. A raspy voice came from him, “You better not be teasing me on purpose. I am quite literally dying over here.”

  
You bit back a moan at his voice, “I don’t know what to tell you. I don’t usually tie demons to this table in order to fuck their brains out so I see no reason why I should go faster.”  
His eyes flew open and locked with yours. With a savage grin, he rolled his hips up into you, bottoming out in a single stroke and hitting your G-spot dead-on. You nearly screamed at the sensation, falling forward on your elbows onto his chest. You found yourself inches away from his face, staring into his cold eyes. You leaned forward until your lips were mere centimeters apart, your breath intermixing, “So that’s how it’s going to be.”

  
You pushed yourself up until your hands were planted on his chest and ground down onto Loki’s length, feeling him pulsating within your walls. He moaned loudly, and you resolved to pull as many of those dirty sounds out of him as you could. Rising up, you felt his cock slide out of you slowly until only the tip remained in you. You could feel him trying to gain enough leverage to thrust back up into your heat, but you hovered just out of reach, not allowing him to gain a single inch. Your eyes never left his as you sank down onto his length again, and began to ride him. His head fell back, a myriad of moans and whines falling from his bitten lips. Your hips rolled down into his, causing the head of his length to brush over your G-spot with almost every stroke. You could feel yourself approaching the edge, and your body involuntarily clenched. It had been years since you had ridden someone like this, and your nerves were overwhelmed. You paused, trying to catch your breath, and began to climb off not pausing to think about the effect could have on the writhing man beneath you.

  
His face contorted and a strangled roar was ripped from his throat. His body tensed, and then he was bursting through the chains on his wrists. Your eyes widened, and you twisted around to see his legs were also free. You barely had time to think ‘Oh shit’ before he had grabbed you about the waist and flipped the two of you so that you were bent over the table. He leaned forward and his breath ghosted along the shell of your ear, “You really didn’t think this one through, pet.” And then he was driving into you, each snap of his hips enough to make the table screech against the floor.

  
Your eyes rolled into the back of your head. It had been too long, and your senses were overwhelmed. The cold of the table beneath your naked skin contrasted sharply with the burning ache within you as he slammed into your channel and the heat of him at your back. You felt his balls slapping your clit, one large hand gripping your hip with enough force to bruise, and the other securing your arms behind your back.

  
His hips slapped against yours, the sound echoing obscenely through the room.You shrieked as his hips rolled forward into your body one last time, his cock twitching inside of you as he emptied himself into your womb. Shit. The liquid heat within your core sent you over the edge, and your entire body clenched around his length as your orgasm hit. He cursed in a dark, guttural language as he rode out the end of his orgasm.

  
When he had finished, he pulled out of you, and you whimpered at the feeling of his warm seed seeping out of your cunt. He growled in approval at the sight, the vibration traveling through your shaking body. You shuddered at the feral expression on his face, “Oh God, please don’t kill me.”

  
He cocked his head, “Now why would I do that?” Your confusion must have been obvious, since he placed a finger under your chin and tilted it upwards. “You just saved my life, and you think that I would kill you?”

  
Your teeth caught your bottom lip, “I mean, I did at first imply that I was going to exorcise you.”

  
“Hm, a fair point. However, I think that I’d rather keep you around.” He eyed your body appreciatively, “Anyways, I need to return a favor.” You blinked, and suddenly you were flat against the cold, hard table and he was between your legs, your hips resting on his thighs. “Let me teach you a lesson,” He dragged a fingertip through your folds, and stroked himself languidly as he eyed your helpless body beneath him. There was a long pause before you heard him speak again, “Tell me you want me.”

  
You gaped up at him as his eyes met yours. You could see the restraint in his fiery eyes, reminding you of his demon status. “This wasn’t part of the deal.” It was supposed to be accusatory, aggressive, and to get him off of you, if only so that you could clear your mind of the lust that was clouding your better judgment. It came out more as a breathless gasp, and you winced at the wave of arousal that swept through you when your eyes locked with his again.

  
“As I said, I wish to return the favor.” His tone was patient, but you heard something else in his voice, and it made you pause.

  
“Why? Why not just leave, you have what you wanted.”

  
He cocked his head to one side, “I have unfinished business in my home world. It would be useful to have a demon hunter at my side when I reclaim what is mine. I can’t see any better option than you.”

  
“What makes you think I would say yes?” Damn him, it was hard to think with him hovering over like this, so beautiful and ragged.

  
“There’s not much here for you, is there? And--” he gave a cheeky wink, “-- I can promise mind blowingly good sex. If you’ll allow me, I truly want you to enjoy this.”

  
“You didn’t ask earlier.”

  
His cheeks tinted slightly, “I… wasn’t in complete control earlier. I was dying, and you gave me barely enough energy before pulling away. But I will ask now, so that I may truly pleasure you. If you decline, I’ll leave.”

  
You studied his face, and he bristled slightly at the inspection. You should say no, and treat this like a simple business interaction. You had fulfilled your end of the bargain. If you walk away now, you avoid any personal attachment. You had a nasty habit of emotional commitment with partners. Also, there was the entire issue of sleeping with an incubi more than once. Willing intercourse with an incubi multiple times formed a black magic bond. Humans would belong to the demon for a year at a time. So why were you hesitating?

  
You had to admit, there wasn’t much to stick around here for. No friends, nothing except a small, shitty apartment, a couple of personal possessions, and a headquarters that you could barely afford to keep running. But there are definitely better ways to escape a shitty life than binding yourself to an incubus.  
And yet, there was a burning inside of you, one that you hadn’t felt in a long time. And you had a feeling that it wasn’t just the incubus magic.  
“I’ll be bound for a year?”  
“If you wish.” His tail trailed over the top of your thigh, and you shuddered, before your hand shot out and pulled him down on top of you.

  
His tail snaked around and rubbed against your dripping core. You could feel the smirk forming on your face as you sat up and kissed him, nibbling his bottom lip. It was like an electric shock as your lips met, and you felt a flame start in you when your lips met. As you drew away, you whispered, “I want you.” You saw his eyes widen, before they sparked with power.  
And then he dove into your cunt, licking over your core as his tail teased your clit. You arched up off of the table, hands intertwined his hair as he bit the sensitive skin of your inner thigh, marking your skin. His tail slapped your clit, and electricity jolted through your body, causing you to tug harder. He growled deep in his chest, and you felt his tail penetrate you, delving deep within your heat and stroking your walls. Your body seized up as he coaxed you closer and closer to your climax. You gasped as his tail flickered over your G-spot, “Oh God.”  
He chuckled darkly, “Oh pet, trust me, I am anything but.”

  
You screamed as he shoved his inhumanly long tongue into your pussy, probing deep while his tail curled against your abused G-spot, “Damnit, please!”

  
He immediately stopped his ministrations, withdrawing his tail and tongue from within you, “Please what?”

  
You shivered as you felt your climax slipping out of reach, “Please, let me cum.”

  
“Give me one good reason why.”

  
You nearly screamed from frustration. What goes around comes around; karma is a bitch. “Please I need to cum. I need to feel your tongue in my cunt, want to feel you make me cum.”  
He hummed, tilting his head to the side, “Mmmm, I like you begging, huntress. Do it more.”

  
You cursed under your breath, “I need you. Only you can make me feel so good, so please, I’ll do anything. I need your thick cock in me again.”

  
His grin was nothing short of savage as he rolled his hips down into you. His forehead rested against yours, “Your lust tastes absolutely divine, huntress.” His hands moved up your body, caressing and groping your breasts as his mouth claimed yours.

  
You whined, arching up into his hands as her ground down into you, hips stimulating your clit. You heard your moans with every thrust, slowly climbing in pitch as you came closer to your climax. He whispered, “You’re mine huntress,” He punctuated each word with a thrust.

  
Your eyes opened, though you didn’t remember closing them, “And you’re mine, demon.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just a concept that came to me in the dead of night when I should have been asleep, but I'm working on writing smut better, anyway. Constructive criticism is appreciated!


End file.
